


Kinky Little Spider

by Violet_Riot0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camboy Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Or not... does it count if it's a video sent by one of them, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Semi-public masturbation, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Voyeurism, bullet vibrator, buttplug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Riot0/pseuds/Violet_Riot0
Summary: It was not long ago, he discovered a website full of beautiful, young boys’ videos, where they did most everything in their videos for their audiences. (...) Tony knew what he liked, and tonight he craved someone pretty, innocent-looking. He scrolled through the boys with interest when HE caught his attention.Or: the Camboy AU where Peter is a university student AND a camboy, and Tony stark is a "regular" billionaire, who has it bad for him.Thank you @SbiderSlut for encouraging me!





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark groaned for the fifteenth time for that day. It might have been, because of the meeting he is currently attending but pays little attention to. Not that he doesn’t care how his company is doing, but listening to Pepper’s monologue about statistics for the board of directors just bore him to death. His dad always said that one day he will be the owner and leader of the Stark Industries, and he did become one at a relatively early age of thirty. More than a decade later he cares little about the trivial details, that’s why he entrusted Pepper with the tasks of a CEO. True fact, they actually share this duty, but he truly believes, Pepper Potts is one of the most talented person in the entire Stark Industries.

“You could have been more subtle about your boredom, you know” said Pepper after the meeting on their ways back to the office. “When you yawned, I thought you’ll actually fall asleep.”

Tony looked at her apologetically.

“I wouldn’t do that to you, you know that.” 

Pepper rolled her eyes and hugged Tony as they parted at Tony’s door. “Oh, by the way” she turned back on her heel “don’t forget to read through the contract I sent to you!” Tony sighed. “I’m not kidding! Those are very important, read it and tomorrow we’ll look through it.”

Then she turned and waved goodbye.

Tony sank into his chair and rubbed his eyes. He needed some relief.

An hour later he was finally at home, slurping some whiskey in front of his computer. There was that document Pepper sent him with the contract, but he did not have the mental strength to actually open it. He was too uptight, too distracted by his thoughts. He really needed some stress relief, and he knew what his body needed.

It was not long ago, he discovered a website full of beautiful, young boys’ videos, where they did most everything in their videos for their audiences. The streamed their sessions and if the audience liked what they saw, they could send donations. During live streams, viewers could comment on the videos in a chatroom. Tony knew what he liked, and tonight he craved someone pretty, innocent-looking. He scrolled through the boys with interest when HE caught his attention.

A red, spiderweb patterned mask hid the upper half of the boy’s face, but Tony saw almost everything to know, this will be the one. He seemed young, but not too young. Lean muscles were stretching under milky white skin, not a single unwanted hair on his body except for that slightly wavy, chestnut colored fluff of hair, which framed a pair of beautiful deep-brown eyes (be damned that mask, that hid the cutest blush in the history of mankind). The boy’s lips were rosy pink and impossibly perfect, free of any artificial gloss or lipstick. 

Tony has never clicked this fast on the Play button in his entire life. The video started playing and he perceived an angelic, honey-sweet voice. The boy was talking about his casual day with his friends, and how he missed being in front of the camera, but it could be about anything, Tony would still listen to him, as he found himself enchanted by the soft melody of the boy’s voice. It was a saved video, so there were quiet parts, but Tony knew, it must not be long before the boy gets to the main point. Giggling to himself, the boy started to undress himself in front of the camera.

 _“Thank you xXHentaiManXx, I appreciate the donation”_ he said as he removed his lightblue sweater. Tony watched in awe as the boy threw the piece of clothing away and stroked his prominent collarbones.

Tony swallowed as he followed the movements of those delicate fingers. 

_“What do you guys think, should I undress myself fully now?”_ The boy asked, his lips curving into an all-knowing sly smile. He knew exactly what his audience wanted. He teasingly slowly discarded his shorts and underwear together, never looking away from the camera, like he was looking Tony right in the eye. The older man didn’t even realized, that he started to rub himself through his pants. He unzipped and pulled the pants lower to free his achingly hard, leaking erection as the boy in the video started to do the same. His pink little cock was as cute as he was, and was dripping wet.

 _“What shall it be guys?”_ The boy asked the audience. _“Should I come like this, or should I use one of my toys?”_

Of fucking course, he had toys! Tony groaned at the thought, and he did not have to wait long for the continuation. The audience must have chosen the toys, because the angelic boy giggled and shifted to reach for something out of the camera’s view. A few seconds later, he returned with a moderately big, purple dildo and slicked it up with lube (where did that come from?).

The boy turned his back to the camera and fell onto his elbows and knees. With a free hand, he teased his hole a bit, and he sunk two fingers in. Tony shivered at the sight.

 _“Ah… Guys, I’m still a little loose from yesterday’s session”_ Tony made a mental note to search for that video, but for now, he concentrated on this beautifully sinful image right before himself. The boy stretched himself with his two fingers, then a third joined the game. _“What do you think, am I okay for this toy here?”_ The boy asked panting a bit. The upper part of his cheeks were hid behind the mask, but the lower part was now blushed a pretty shade of red, his lips a little swollen, he must have been biting it.

The answer for that question came fast as well. The boy laid down to his side and raised one of his legs for the audience to see him better, and pushed the purple dildo inside him in a slow pace. He moaned at the intrusion, but he clearly enjoyed himself. 

_“Mmm, this stretch is always so nice, thank you guys.”_ The boy’s breathing became huffed as the toy was finally inside him. 

A few moments later, he started moving the toy inside him, which Tony appreciated with a low grunt, and started pumping his own dick in time with the boy’s movements. Delicious sounds escaped the pretty thing’s luscious mouth as he started moving faster and faster. His pants became moans, and when a sweet spot was hit inside him, he screamed with delight. Tony licked his lips and started fucking his fist. 

Oh, those delicate, small fingers, how big Tony’s cock would look, if the boy was the one holding him. And how hard Tony would fuck that delicious youngster, his mouth, his butt, he would not be able to remember his own name, and only be able to scream Tony’s name in ecstasy. How wonderful he’d look under Tony… or riding him… or being bent over, slick, pink hole waiting for Him, Tony.

_“I’m close… so close… Guys, can I come?”_

The begging snapped Tony out of his imagination, just to see the young boy writhing on the sheets, ass stuffed with that dildo, Tony was so jealous of. The boy looked at the monitor and started an unbelievably fast pace, letting the dildo do its job. He came with a high pitched moan, splurting onto his own stomach. Tony came right at the sight. 

The boy smiled in satisfaction as he came down his high, and blew a kiss to the camera. 

_“I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves. Thank you for all your donations! ‘Till next time!”_

And so, the video stopped.

Tony just sat there, his cum drying on his hand and shirt, in complete bliss. He must find out more of this boy. 

“SpideyBoy… you can be sure to hear from me…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony dives into SpideyBoy's account...

The past few days were undeniably more entertaining for Anthony Stark, than he have ever thought it would be. He purposefully searched for any tiny bit of information about SpideyBoy, but the young man was very careful about not leaving any traces of evidence, that could indicate his identity. He did not have a twitter, Instagram, any type of social media – on second thought, why would he? That was a stupid idea from the beginning. For this reason, Tony spent an entire day at home “sick”, to watch every video, the young man has uploaded. After this session, the billionaire felt spent, dry, satisfied and completely engulfed by obsession for this boy, yet, he craved more. 

So, Tony created an account with the username IronDaddy, connected to a separate bank account of his, to be able to donate during livestreams. As he discovered, a new video was being uploaded every four days, the livestreams happening at exactly 11 pm. EST. This day happened to be the fourth one, so it is no surprise, that Tony was sitting in front of his monitor waiting for the livestream to start.

When a notification appeared on the screen, he became excited, like a teenager on their first party. He would laugh at himself, if he cared much, but he did not, so he shrugged it off and clicked on the small icon. The chatroom immediately appeared with all the people’s usernames, who were as curious (and horny) as Tony was.

Soon, the beautiful, silky brown hair, those shining eyes, pink lips appeared on screen, just as perfect as in the other videos. Only, this was better, this was live, he did this now, and Tony could talk to this ethereal beauty. Well, not talk, but write… but still. Tony’s eyes were fixated on the boy’s features, memorizing every small twitch, every slight color change due to a blush, and every curve of that breathtaking body, which was now hidden under an oversized jersey shirt. He looked adorable. Tony glanced to the chatroom, and everyone was greeting the boy and already sending donations of 5-20 dollars. They really think this was the amount this boy was worth of? Pathetic… Tony started typing, but on second thought, he deleted the message and just sent his donation… a much bigger one than the others did.

 _"Hello everyone, it’s really nice to see how many of you are he- Oh my!"_ the boy went silent for a few seconds as he saw the amount appearing on his page. " _IronDaddy, you sure are generous… But did you type the correct number of zeros there?_ " He lauged nervously as he stroked his neck. His face flushed red. Oh, Tony could eat him up. He could not resist, he typed a short message.

**IronDaddy: Absolutely, darling. You deserve everything and more**

Tony knew, everyone could see his text, but I did not give a damn about anyone else. SpideyBoy read the message and became even more red. 

_" Thank you, I- I really appreciate it…"_

The chatroom went wild.

**  
xXHentaiManXx: Welcome to the club man, you just found the prettiest boy here!**

**BDSMaster: Someone’s being thirsty -.-‘**

**xXHentaiManXx: @BDSMaster we all are for dis boy!**

**AllAboutAlpha: why dontcha’ show youre new daddy how grateful you r?**

**BiDisaster: a new man fell for you, sweetheart <3**

**42dom: strip!**

**slut4U: @42dom …smooth -.-“**

**fluffypanda: Dude! Just… dude, how you have that much money?**

**RRRRrrr: how bout a break from these lame ass fuckers and show us something good**

**IAMTHIRSTY: I LOVE YOU SPIDEYBOY444!!!!444!  
**

The young man laughed hard at the commentwar.

 _"Hey, guys, easy! I’ll get jealous for IronDaddy getting all the attention… Should I do something for you all to remember, who’s show is this?"_  
The tone was playful, teasing, not a hint of real ill intention. Tony did not even look at the chatroom anymore. He wanted to give the boy all his attention, as he started his show.  
_“I do think IronDaddy deserves a “thank you” for his generous tipping. What do you think about choosing me the toy I should use today, hm?”_ Spideyboy asked, fluttering his eyelashes. Tony swallowed hard, thinking about what he should do? Obviously chose, but what? Too much tempting options. Last time he saw a dildo sliding in and out of this delicious boy, today he would like to see him slowly coming undone… with no hands… He started typing as the mental image flooded his brain.

**IronDaddy: I saw that small bullet vibe in your last video. Insert that and enjoy it. Once it is in you, no hands allowed.**

SpideyBoy’s eyes went wide, but he unconsciously licked his lips. The comments started rolling, but Tony did not care, he followed the boy’s movements as he moved further from the camera, pulled out a drawer and took a small pink-silver device with a remote control attached. It was not big, but Tony knew how effective they could be. SpideyBoy grabbed a bottle of lube as well, and returned, smiling greedily.

_"I haven’t used this in a while, but I really like it’s power…"_

The boy started making himself comfortable, lying back onto some pillows, squirting lube on his fingers and gently rubbed his exposed pink hole. He did not insert any finger though, which Tony appreciated. He would normally be very gentle with his own partners, but he knew what this boy is capable of, and wanted to experience him to the fullest. Taking the bullet in his hand, SpideyBoy directed it to his entrance and pushed it in slowly. He gasped, but he did not seem to feel uncomfortable. Once the toy was in its place, the young man turned it on, low setting. As it started slightly humming inside him, he squirmed a bit and rolled onto his stomach and towards the camera. Locking eyes with the boy over the monitor, Tony groaned, and started to lightly stroke himself through his boxers. He did not even bother with putting on jeans today. He watched as the boy read through the comments and tried to talk through his sweet torture.

 _"… No, guys, I actually really don’t mind tha-… Ah!"_ He moaned when he turned the vibe to medium. _"Ah… guys, I-I don’t know I can concentrate… It’s been a while since I had a vibe in… ME!"_ His delicious moans got more and more frequent as the tool massaged him stronger. Tony watched in awe as the boy started humping his bed in a desperate attempt to give his cock some stimulation. Tony could not wait more, he pushed down his boxer and started working on himself, while with his other hand he typed.

**IronDaddy: third setting baby.. now**

The boy looked at the message in the chatroom and did as he was told. The humming sound became louder, but it was immediately lost in the moans, gasps and mewling sounds of the fallen angel, who was now rutting into his bed at full speed, because of Tony. 

_"Mmm, it’s so good…! So strong… Hitting me –ah- just right… Ah, Daddy… This was a wonderful i-idea-AH!"_  
The young man calling him Daddy made things to Tony. He knew, what his own nickname was, but this sounded different. He stroked himself in time with the boy’s thrusts, they both got closer and closer. When the boy particularly screamed, he almost gave in. A short message with one hand again.

**IronDaddy: come baby boy**

SpideyBoy, as the obedient little thing he was, came hard, screaming, hands gripping the sheets under him. Tony followed him as soon as he saw those teary, blissful, hooded eyes, forehead sticky with sweat and face flushed the prettiest shade of dark pink.

**  
BDSMaster: okay, this was some quality shit! Love this boy!**

**IAMTHIRSTY: came so hard**

**xXHentaiManXx: @IronDaddy you are a genius, I tell you man**

**BiDisaster: damn! Hotter than before! <3**

**slut4U: @AllAboutAlpha dis enough showing?**

**RRRRrrr: yea boi!**

**fluffypanda: precious ahegao! so cute!  
**

SpideyBoy regained consciousness and looked at the chatroom, looking thoroughly fucked out. His chest was still heaving, the blush did not fade and his eyes were still glossy a bit.

_"Wow, this really was something. Thank you, IronDaddy, this was a really intense session. And thank YOU all guys for dropping by and for the donations. ‘Til next time!”_

And so, the video stopped as always. Tony was still unable to move, mind full of the previous moments and the otherworldly beauty, this boy was. He hadn’t come this hard before from any of his previous partners, be them men or women. And he wasn’t even fucking this boy. Tony groaned. This young Spidey had power over him, and he was sure, he would do anything to be closer to the young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **bold letters** are for chatroom talk  
>  _italics_ are for video talk
> 
> Let me know what YOu think! <3 Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Peter POV for fun... :)

Peter Parker sat in front of his laptop and let out the world’s biggest sigh, only a student could understand. His essay was due tomorrow, midnight to be exact, but he hasn’t even started working on it. He stared at the blank document, opened on his laptop, like it could magically write itself, without needing his assistance. Honestly, how one’s supposed to do any work in his state? He was turned on. Very. But since his roommate was right beside him, he couldn’t do what he usually did in cases like this. 

 

Peter Parker had a secret. A secret that no one in his group of friends, or family knew. Actually the last people, he’d want to know about said secret were his best friends, MJ and Ned, and his aunt, May. University student Peter Parker was secretly a Camboy. A young man, who did livestreams of pleasuring himself with various toys, in various positions for money, to be exact. Naturally, his face was always covered with a mask, he made, and he used a nickname, so hopefully his exposure wouldn’t happen. Moreover, this site was very… special. Boys Only. He did not reveal himself being attracted to men to anyone yet, but he was pretty sure, MJ suspected it. Damn, that girl, she had the eyes for everything. No surprise, she’d gone to Journalism. Ned was… smart, but observing was definitely not his strong point. 

 

Back when they decided, what university they’ll attend, Peter was a bit sad, when both of his friends drifted away to a different field, but he just couldn’t give up. Mechanical engineering was far too amazing to leave it… Luckily, his friends wouldn’t even let him. They are still in touch, meeting every other weekend, except exam periods. Peter and his friends are doing amazing in their own studies, but one thing is missing: money. Having a massive debt to start your career with is definitely not a good idea, so, Peter decided to look for a part-time job. Unfortunately none of the possible opportunities were compatible with his lectures. He did have less free time than his friends, but he really needed to do something. 

 

During his rare alone-time, when he was browsing on the net in his dorm room, an ad popped up next to a video, he was currently busy with. His hand stopped as he started to read the advertisement, and before he knew, he clicked on it, and the rest just happened. He created a profile, read through the terms of applications (who ever does that?) and started his first stream.

 

He was nervous at first, there weren’t even that much viewers, but after a few minutes and encouraging words, he eased off. After his third video, he had more than hundred usual viewers, after seven video, the number increased tenfold. He was very popular amongst members and visitors as well. During his livestreams, the chatroom was lively, and sometimes he paused his session to read the comments and answer some questions. Never the ones, negotiating his identity though.

 

After a few times, he recognized his subscribed viewers’ nicknames, feeling fond of the idea, that they liked him enough to watch his every video. It might be strange, but Peter liked it; and the viewers liked his persona, SpideyBoy. Yeah, the nickname may sound stupid, but his mask had this nice web-pattern, and this was the first thing, that came into Peter’s mind, and… he just sticked with it.

 

Peter always started his streams in time, so today being the first day, his roommate doesn’t leave the room makes him a bit annoyed. That was the reason why he started doing his homework, but not much work had been done.

 

When said roommate stood up and started dressing up, Peter hopefully looked at him.

 

“Heading out?” he asked.

 

“Yea,” The other said. “just got a text from Thompson. There’s a party at their place. You should come too!”

 

Peter waved his hand and shook his head and looked at his pile of books meaningfully.

 

“No can do, man. I gotta finish these.”

 

The other boy just snorted, and wished luck. The moment Peter heard the door close, he jumped up and rushed to his laptop and logged in. Two minutes before time. He felt weirdly relieved as he searched for the lube and toys, he was hoping to use today, put on his mask, and when the time came, he clicked on the small icon, and started his session.

 

“Hey guys! I almost had to cancel today’s stream! I’m so glad I did not had to.” 

 

The chatroom came to life as his regulars started to greet him. The names appeared one after another and Peter couldn’t stop smiling. These people were so kind…

 

“No, BiDisaster, nothing serious, just my roommate. He left literally five minutes ago.” The people answered and were begging for show. That’s why they donated money to him. 

 

“Thank you BDSMaster, I appreciate the donation” He really did. 

One could say, Peter had issues, and he needed validation from strangers, but Peter thought about it, and no. He just felt excited about the thought, that these nameless, faceless people were watching him, wanting him… The image in his head about these people paying for him to put on a show for them, made the young man hard in his pants. To show his gratitude, he started to stroke the sweater off himself, as seductively as he could.

 

The show escalated rather fast, as his audience asked for more and more. Most of the time, he was rather focused on his own pleasure, but since the last video, his mind wandered off, his eyes searching for a certain name. He did not have to look for long, He was right there, the first one to connect, once the livestream started.

 

“Thank You, IronDaddy. I do like red.” he said as he stroked his leaking cock through the red silk panties, he wore today. “Requests are always welcome, so if you have a taste for lace instead…” He broke off when he saw the man’s donation. Last time, IronDaddy donated, he sent more than the rest of his viewers together on that video. It seems like he wins the round this time as well. “Woah, Daddy, you’re really something! So generous of you. I’ll gladly buy some lace panties to show off for next time as a Thank You gift.”

 

A few seconds after he said that, a small icon popped up in the corner of his profile. He got a personal message. He was curious, but he didn’t pause his hands’ movement. He continued with the show, his audience was demanding, the message could wait after that.

 

Today, they all agreed on not using toys, instead, Peter would play with himself through the soft fabric of his panties, teasing his nipples, his wanting hole and his steadily leaking cock. The red silk was absolutely ruined for now, soaked through to the point of being sticky on both sides. Peter loved the feeling of an upcoming orgasm, and this time was no different. He made sure to look at the camera while his breathing became faster, his movements became erratic and his toes curled as the pleasure was building inside him, ready to overflow at any minute.

 

When he came, he gasped, and stroked himself through it. Normally, he signed off right after, but now he allowed time for himself to come down, smiling at the camera, taking the compliments and the donations. The chatroom was lively as ever.

 

“Aw, slut4U, thank you for calling me gorgeous. Well, I hope you enjoyed yourselves, guys. Thank you for coming here, ‘till next time!”

 

He blew a kiss to the camera and ended the livestream. Today was a really profitable… well, mostly thanks to IronDaddy. Peter didn’t know why but this amount of money intimidated him a bit. Of course, it can be, that this man was just being generous, but… where the hell did he get this money? Is he a mob or something? Peter really hoped the opposite.

 

Checking his profile, he remembered the message, he received during the stream. He clicked on the icon, and checked who was it from. He swallowed when he saw **IronDaddy** ’s name.

 

_How about some private photos of you in some lace wonders as a Thank You gift?_

 

Peter read the message over and over again, catching himself not being able to deny, he got more and more turned on over the idea. He bit his lips and typed his answer.

 

_I’m up for it… Daddy. ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated and always welcomed.
> 
> Second semester started at my university, so I may not update this as soon as I want, but i'll try my best! Cheer for me! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony could not stop thinking about his boy's words, and he got a little impatient... But when he finally gets the message he was waiting for...
> 
> I found several cute and sexy lingeries that inspired my descriptions, but feel free to imagine anything you'd like ;)

“Tony…”

 

Nothing… nothing came yet…

 

“Tony…!”

 

What could’ve happened? It’s been three days since the message…

 

“Tony!”

 

The man twitched and looked at his colleague, who was standing in front of him, at the desk… in his office. Pepper’s face was not only confused, it seemed a little worried.

 

“What is up, Tony? You’re weird. Weirder than you usually are.”

 

Tony’s face was the perfect personification of I-don’t-know-what-you’re-talking-about. He slipped his Starkphone in his pocket and stood up.

 

“Nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask?”

 

The woman just sighed and gave the CEO a huge pile of important-looking documents. Tony was horrified. This is all the shitty contracts, Pepper was talking about a few days ago?

 

“I swear I read them all…” he started, but one strict look from the director was enough for him to zip it.

Pepper had this secret ability to judge Tony’s every sentence. Whenever Tony lied, Pepper saw right through him, and even though she did not negotiate anything, when it came to business, she was undefeatable. A true boss. No, a leader. That was sure. She knew what she wanted, and was not afraid to set a good example for the co-workers. That’s one thing Tony loved about her. And that she was reliable. A true friend.

 

“I already asked the companies, to delay the meetings, but this was the last time” she said, looking Tony right in the eyes. “This is serious, Tony. I don’t care, what you spend your free time with, but if it affects your work, we have a problem.”

 

Tony sighed, and stepped closer to Pepper.

 

“I’m sorry. I know I’m not the best at this office work. I’ll try to do my best.”

 

The apology softened Pepper a bit, but the stern gaze lingered on the man. She put one hand on Tony’s shoulder in affirmation.

 

“Tony, you know…” she started, looking for the right words. “If you are struggling with anything, you can talk to me, okay? We may not be compatible as a couple, but we are a team. We always will be. You know this, right?”

 

Tony smiled at her. He won’t tell her yet. Too soon. Maybe sometime later, but not now. He just nodded and sat down at his table, starting to skim through the pile of contracts.

 

Pepper looked at him a bit worriedly, but she walked out of the office. Tony was a grown man. However childish he was sometimes, he was an adult, he could manage his things.

 

~

 

That night, when Tony finally finished with his office work, fighting himself through all the documents, and got home, he ordered his A.I. to start up his computer and open the usual page. While he was showering, his mind drifted off to his sweet, little SpideyBoy. He was more than impatient, when he thought about the boy’s agreement on his little idea.

 

It was merely a suggestion at first, when he sent the teasing message, he would never have thought, that the boy would give an approval as an answer. Agreeing on private photos… of the boy… in lace panties…  
Tony could not help but let a guttural moan slip past his lips as he stroke himself a few times.

 

Droplets of water trickled down his chest and stomach, and the mental image of the young boy’s slim fingers doing the same for him amplified his pleasure. The boy in his mind was sweet and obedient, asking for Tony’s permission to touch him, to kiss him, to lick him. He kneeled between Tony’s legs, eyes glistening and looking at the older man like he was a God. Like he wanted nothing more than worship Tony’s body with everything he had. He opened up his rosy lips, sticking his tongue out a bit, waiting for Tony to use him… And Tony was oh so generous; he gave the boy exactly what he wanted. The warmth of the boy’s mouth was unbelievable, and even though he was not experienced, his enthusiasm was more than perfect. Tony wanted to use the boy’s mouth, to slide down that tight heat and spill inside the boy’s throat, just to be able to pull up the boy afterwards and repay the favor he did for him. The boy would be so perfect in his arms, hot, pink and sweet, just like a dessert for Tony to devour.

 

A violent, electronic sound disturbed his delicious fantasies, just before Tony could indulge the boy in his mind. He got out of the shower and walked to his central computer in his full naked glory, half-hard. He pressed a button and saw a notification from the page. Unread message. His heart almost skipped a beat, when he saw, it was from SpideyBoy.

 

A few minutes later, he was sitting in his bedroom, laptop open with the message.

 

  
_Dear IronDaddy,_

  
_I wasn’t sure about what you’d like. What color, what style… So I went with the flow, and choose the ones I liked the best. I hope they are a decent Thank You Gift._  
_Love,_  
_SpideyBoy_

  
_attachment: photo-1-01, photo1-02, photo1-03, photo1-04, photo1-05_

 

Tony was torn between wanting to see the photos, and afraid to see them. He was sure, the boy had an amazing taste, but the promise of him being reduced to a drooling, perverted, old geezer was a very unattractive idea… but these were photos created exclusively for him...

 

He clicked on the icons one by one, opening them in new tabs.

 

The first one… it was exquisite. It was clearly taken in the very same room, the boy usually used, but the setup was a bit different, the camera was moved further from the bed and a little bit higher, allowing the audience to “look down” onto the bed, where the boy kneeled showing his backside to the camera. Kneeled… in a pair of black lace panties, which hugged those perky globes of buttcheeks so perfectly, Tony had to take a few deep breaths to be able to control himself. The pose was suggestive, back arched, hands on the wall next to the bed, head turned a little back, to gaze over his shoulders looking at the camera, like it was Tony himself.

 

The second one was even better. It was also a kneeling shot, but this time, the boy did not look at the camera, he had one hand on his butt, the other in his fluff of hair, looking to the left, downwards. The fiery red lace wonder matched his red mask, complementing the pink blush on the boy’s neck and shoulders.

 

The third photo was black and white, almost full-body picture. Tony had to bit his lips, because the boy was wearing a black corset, with matching black thong, sheer thigh high stockings and a garter belt. The boy stood in front of the bed, legs spread shoulder width, one hand on his hips, one on his thigh, teasing the hem of his stocking. Tony could see himself, kneeling before the boy and pressing worshipping kisses onto those mile long legs.

 

The fourth one… hell that fourth one. SpideyBoy showed his back to the camera again… In a pair of black-blue lace panties, that had a bow on the center of its back. Legs spread apart, hands on the bed, ass up, eyes looking back at the camera. Tony was sure, this boy will be the death of his… His hands were shaking, his cock standing, hard and leaking, demanding attention. Tony clicked on the last photo.

 

His mouth fell open, eyes wide, hands flying to touch himself, because he could not stand it anymore. The boy kneeled on the bed facing the camera, legs spread impossibly wide, arms stretched up and behind his back, head tilted to the right a bit, mouth slightly apart. His perfect chest and abs were blushed pink, and his pretty cock was hidden by a black-white lace panty. Tony swore, he saw a little dark spot on the front of the lingerie. The young boy’s eyes were locked to the camera, shining like a pair of dark diamonds.

 

Tony was taken aback, just stared at the image, stroking himself. He did not need much, after a few pumps, he came with a moan, wishing the boy was right there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit fed up with university, but I'm glad I finished everything in time, so i could finally sit down and type in this chapter. I Hope you'll like it! :)
> 
> Aaand... usually miss a few typos, so I'm correcting them after i upload a new chapter... 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter becomes a thirsty little bitch for IronDaddy.  
> (basically just porn... and not as long as I wanted it to be... But next one will be a little bit more story I swear ^w^")

 

Peter was turned on. Yet again. After receiving that request from IronDaddy, he felt like his whole body was on fire. He thought long and hard about the best possible replies, and what kind of undies should he wear. He did not have much to begin with, because he was afraid, his roommate would find them somehow. He hid his dildos in a way, serial killers would do with their victims. Still, he made sure every time he left the dorm room, his collection is well-hidden enough. Paranoid? Nah, just cautious.  


 

Then one day, as a miraculous brick from the sky, the opportunity hit him. He was walking in the nearby shopping mall with a few classmates, when he saw a lingerie shop. It’s not like Victoria’s Secret or Triumph were unknown for him, but he hadn’t noticed this store before. A quick peek inside, and he saw some real beauties. He knew, where to come back for some wardrobe-refreshments.

 

Long story short, he bought five new underwears, took the photos, and sent them to his faceless patron. What he didn’t expect was a reply.

  
He sat on his bed alone at his room, and stared at the little icon, signaling the new incoming message from IronDaddy.

 

Peter’s heart beat so hard, he could hear his blood rushing in his veins. It was weird, how quickly he came to care about this person’s messages. IronDaddy commented under every new video, he was there anytime he uploaded a new one, he was in the chatroom, and always praised him, like Peter was the best thing on earth for him. Peter thought, he should feel intimidated by the constant presence of the man, but somehow – he didn’t know how – he didn’t feel threatened. He did not know IronDaddy of course, but he did not feel, the man to have bad intentions.

 

He opened the message, and inside was a video. Above it a short comment.

 

 

_If you don’t like this, or find it uncomfortable, I won’t send anything like this in the future._

 

 

He clicked on the button, and the video started playing. First, just some rustle noises and darkness, but then the camera focused on the silhouette in front of itself, and a poorly lit body appeared on the screen. A torso to be exact. Peter gasped at the sight, the man in the video was just… incredibly hot. Was it IronDaddy? It must be him! Who else would it be? The man was sitting in a comfortable office chair in a black sleeveless shirt, rolled up to let the muscular chest and pecs to be seen. Hints of fine hair here and there, some of them silvery, but not less perfect. The man was not bulky, but definitely in an amazing shape. Well defined chest and abs, and below that delicious V line, Peter could not tear his eyes off. The man in the video was stroking himself, letting his big, strong hands wander around, sliding over the abdomen and slowly easing itself downwards.

 

When the man grabbed himself through his trousers, Peter let out a small moan and unconsciously did the same. He wanted to feel those hands on him. He could get lost in the touch of those hands and purr like a kitten. He imagined those hands grabbing him, tossing him to his bed, pinning him down. Two thick fingers sliding into his mouth while that perfect body pressed him down.

 

The man stroked himself a few times, then slid his right hand into his trousers. The bulge was so prominent, Peter was absolutely sure, the man did not wear any boxers underneath. His mouth started watering at the thought of the man’s cock. He wanted to see it. He needed the sight. Was it as perfect as the rest of that body? It sure as hell was.

 

The man in the video groaned and Peter almost lost himself. The sound was so deep, so thrilling the young man felt shiver run down his back, his own cock swell and precum started leaking. He started stroking himself with one hand, while the other one slithered to his backside and he started massaging himself with one shaky finger. The video indeed had its effects.

 

The man in the video groaned again, and pulled the trousers lower letting Peter catch a glimpse of the tip of the man’s dick. A little bit lower, and the boy could see a hand moving up and down in a fast rhythm. Just a little bit more… The unnecessary piece of clothing got discarded and Peter moaned at the sight. The man was leaking, his hands stroking the big, fat cock so hard, it blurred in the video. Goosebumps appeared on Peter’s back and arms, as he felt himself getting closer to the edge just by looking at the man. He felt like a needy slut, but wanted nothing more right now, than feeling that huge cock inside him. His mouth, his ass doesn’t matter. He needed to feel it! His thighs began shaking as the pleasure built up inside him, and as soon as he pushed two of his fingers inside himself, he came so hard, he saw white spots for a few seconds.

 

Not so long after, the man in the video came as well with an audible grunt, shooting white streaks of his cum onto his abs. Peter was mesmerized by the slowing motion of those hands and the way one of them creeped up and smeared the white mess on the taut skin.

 

When the video stopped, he immediately started typing a reply.

 

 

_Daddy… you are amazing! To think that I caused this with those pictures I sent to you… They were totally worth it! You look so good, I wish you could pin me down and fuck me hard._

 

 

Only after sending the message was, when he started worrying. Did he sound too desperate? I truly hoped he did not. How should he think after seeing what he just saw? And how should he not think about it after seeing?

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of plot to my porn xD Happens sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, my exam period ended! I finally have time to catch up with things in my life. I will read, write, watch animes and series, and sleep all I can!  
> A HUGE thank you to everyone who waited for this chapter this long. I hope you are not disappointed <3

The night passed and Tony woke up like he had the best sleep of his life since… well since forever. Standing in his kitchen waiting for the coffee to be ready, his mind wandered to the young Boy and his latest message. Oh, how he wished, he could lay his hands on that slim, perfect body. He smirked at the thoughts. These mental images were the ones that made his blood boil in his veins. 

 

Days have passed, but he felt fresh and satisfied like never before, from talking to SpideyBoy almost every night. They agreed on direct messages, rather than comments and replies, because this way no one else disturbed them. Tony felt a connection – cheeky as it may sound -, and could hardly wait for the evening to come to talk to SpideyBoy again. 

 

They chatted about most anything. Tony’s job, the boy being at college and learning his delicious ass off, about schools in general. Tony once asked the boy about his school, but he refused to answer, telling that he values his identity, but he’s so sorry for that and he’d do anything to make Tony feel better. The chat quickly turned into a dirty talk session and neither Tony nor SpideyBoy needed much time before claiming that they’d just came into their pants.

 

Tony would’ve felt embarrassed, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed this so fucking much. This boy brought something out of him, nobody ever did before.  
He was back at Stark Industries, with a shitload of paperwork, but somehow he didn’t mind it now. Pepper even commented on his good mood and asked him, if something had happened. The CEO just shrugged and turned back to his papers. He came back to his mind when Pepper tossed a paper under his nose. 

 

“Would you please finally sign this agreement?” she asked, looking a bit annoyed. 

 

Tony looked at her like he hasn’t seen her before, then started skimming through the paper.

 

“What is this?” 

 

Pepper shrugged. 

 

“Just an Approval and Authorization form. The MIT wants to bring some students here for a field trip. Computer Engineering Faculty. They would be here for a few hours and then leave. Nothing serious.”

 

Tony hummed and signed the paper. 

 

“Do I have to show them around?” he asked, but he was really just being polite. He could not imagine a more boring thing to do than some university students roaming around… Then something clicked in him.

 

…

 

He was sitting in front of his computer, searching for a new bottle of that fantastic lube he used once when the little incoming message icon lit up. Peter’s lips curled into a smile and opened the message.

 

_Hello Baby Boy,  
Hope you’re doing okay. I can’t wait for your next video. It is due tomorrow night, right?_

 

Peter’s smile grew a bit wider, and he started typing his message when he remembered something. Tomorrow will be the field trip to the STARK Industries, and he won’t be able to edit the video in time. It will be a one-day delay. Not tragic, but he wanted his IronDaddy to know… _His?_ Oh my, he just referred to the man as his. Wonderful. 

 

He sighed and started to type a reply.

 

_Hi Daddy,  
Actually, I wanted to let you know, that my video won’t be up tomorrow. I’ll need to go somewhere and won’t be home to edit it. It will be up the day after. Sorry for not telling this sooner… :( _

 

The young boy chewed on his lower lip worryingly. He knew it sounds stupid, but he felt guilty. He doesn’t have to tell about every aspect of his life to this man… in theory, but Peter found, he really enjoys the attention IronDaddy was giving him. He liked getting messages from him, he liked answering them… It also happened more than once, that he imagined those perfect arms around him, and that perfect body working over him, giving Peter everything… The head, that belonged to the body was dark, lost in the shadows of his imagination, but still. 

 

Incoming message:  
_Oh, I see. No worries, beautiful, you are more than worth waiting for. Where will you be? Can I know?_

 

Peter smiled softly. He didn’t tell anything about his personal life except the fact, that he is a student, but it is stated in his bio on the website, so it’s nothing new. A part of him wanted to tell some information to the man, but his reasonable side disagreed. He knew it could be dangerous, so he never gives in to the temptation, however strong it was.

 

_Sorry Daddy, I cannot tell anything concrete. But how about a deal? I will sneak out to the toilet tomorrow and send you a picture. I will be wearing one of my lace panties for you. Hm?_

 

He wasn’t surprised when he realized, he loved the feeling of lace on his skin. He wore those panties he bought for the photoshoot on a daily basis. He found the fact, that he is wearing such lewd lingerie under his regular clothes with the others being completely unaware of this, oddly arousing. He liked playing with the idea of getting caught by a new teacher, who had exactly the same body as IronDaddy… Or his all-time crush, Tony Stark… Yeah, the fact that tomorrow he might be able to see the Man, he had innocent dreams about since he was a small child in person… Of course, after puberty hit him, the dreams became not so innocent. Tony Stark was a constant guest of his dreams. Tomorrow might be a great day.

 

He was totally lost in his thoughts, so he got a bit startled by the sound of yet another incoming message.

 

_You sure as hell know how to negotiate in certain situations ;) Deal, Baby!_

 

A devilish smirk spread across Peter’s face. He will make sure his Daddy will lose his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the Stark industries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeck this was so easy to write... It particularly flowed out of my mind. Not so long, but I hope You'll enjoy it too! :)

The soft sunlight peeking through greyish clouds, the constant buzz of the bus’ engine, and the excited chatter of his classmates could not drive Peter’s nerves away. He was heading to STARK Industries! He is going to see the real deal! He (probably) will meet his idol, Tony Stark. He will walk the very same corridors as his all-time crush… Wearing his black lace panties… with a plug inside his butt. 

 

When he talked to IronDaddy yesterday, he got really hard thinking about the situation, where he meets Tony Freaking Stark, who will look at him (and his classmates) and the man will have no idea, what exactly was the younger boy wearing. Why would he? It’s not like Peter hadn’t mastered the art of stuffing himself into an obscenely tight panty and still being able to walk straight. No, it was the thrill of the thought… That anything could happen and he will have to take off his pants, revealing the piece of clothing for everyone to see. His teacher could see, his classmates too… and even Tony Stark! What would he say? What would he do? 

 

Peter has read all kinds of things regarding the billionaire’s personal life, headlines full of young women and men nearly all the time. Then some months ago these headlines changed. They were showing Tony Stark attending high-end parties and all sorts of fancy events with Miss Pepper Potts. The articles were bragging about an engagement and a soon-to-happen wedding too, but these were just guesses. Nobody knew what the truth was. The duo’s friends did not say a word, neither did the colleagues. It was all gray and hazy…

 

Peter did not really care about those headlines, although, he was a bit down when he first have read about Tony stark not being on the market anymore. But hey, It’s not like he would’ve had a chance, so a little daydreaming here, a little jacking off there hurt nobody, right?

 

This was the closest he had ever been and will ever be to Tony Stark in his life. He shifted in excitement and so did the silicone plug inside him. Oh right, he did not dare to risk the metallic one, due to his suspicions of possible metal detectors. The plug was hitting a nice place, and Peter had to really concentrate not to let out a single voice. This was even more challenging when the road got a little bumpy.

 

When they arrived at the location, they were greeted by a man in white lab coats and two security men. They got their backpacks checked and walked through a row of detector gates – Peter sighed when he got through. After the obligatory safety guide, they all received a coat, similar to the man’s and stepped inside the first building. Peter has already started to feel a bit sad about the absence of a certain someone when they heard a jovial greeting from above.

 

Leaning onto the railing of the second floor, there he was: Tony Stark. Peter could feel his face getting hotter, his pants getting tighter. God, this man was even more handsome in person… That shirt and those tight pants he was wearing hid nothing. Peter could clearly see how well built the older man was. Oh, how he would love to see that gorgeous smile up close. He knew it would blow his mind. Those eyes, those lips curving to a smirk, that neatly trimmed significant goatee, that strong neck… He sure as hell smells amazing… strong and masculine…

 

“Peter!” 

 

The boy snapped out of his daydream when he heard his teacher’s voice calling his name.

 

“S-Sorry, Professor.” He mumbled. He could feel the heat spreading on his face and his blood rushing south. He bit his lips softly and turned to the teacher.

 

“Excuse me, may I use the bathroom, please?”

 

The professor nodded.

 

“Yes, but we’ll start our tour in ten minutes. Get back fast kid, or you’ll get lost.”

 

Peter thanked the prof and after receiving a rough explanation of the location of the restroom, he literally ran away. After a few left and right turns and running on narrow corridors, he found the toilet. He stepped in and closed the door behind himself.

 

After the satisfying click, he allowed himself to run a hand down his stomach to his hard cocklet. Ah, it was almost aching and begging to be touched. He stroked himself a few times, and then he took off his backpack to fish out his spiderweb-mask he put in in the morning. He pulled it over his eyes and stepped in front of the mirror over the basin. It was nice and big, insanely clean for a restroom. 

 

He took out his phone and worked his pants a bit lower to take some photos of himself, showing off his cock in the lace panties. He turned around and did a few pictures from behind. He smiled softly when he pulled the back of the lingerie down and bent forward a little bit. From this angle, the plug could be easily seen. He pushed it a little bit inside and then grabbed the base and pulled out a few millimeters. 

 

He let out a soft moan. He flipped his phone and set it on camera mode. He put it down onto the basin and pressed the recording button as he started to play with the plug.

 

The more he played, the harder his cock got and the more it was dripping onto the floor. He pushed and pulled on the toy, enjoying the stretch and the way his insides were so sensitive around the piece of silicone. He got a little louder when he managed to push the plug a little bit farther inside him, stroking that sweet spot continuously.

 

A sudden knock made him jump and his heart jumped into his throat. He quickly hit the stop button on his phone and pulled up his pants, fixing his attire in record time. 

 

“Mr. Parker, is everything okay?” came a voice from the other side of the door and Peter’s blood ran cold. He could recognize this voice even when he was in a coma. Tony Stark came looking for him!

 

“Yes, Sir! I just… erm… felt a bit nauseous.” He made a face for the weak excuse, but it was better than nothing and absolutely better than “Yea, I just almost came in one of your toilets, Sir!”

 

He washed his hands and face, cleaned up his droplets from the floor and taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the restroom.

 

Tony Stark was waiting for him there… He stepped closer to Peter and put his right palm to the boy’s forehead. He was so close… Peter could see the grey strands of hair in his goatee and in the perfectly styled hair. He is so damn hot...

 

“You do feel warm, let’s get you back to your class, Mr. Parker” – said the man with a fond smile and sliding his arm onto Peter’s shoulder he started walking back to the others. 

 

Peter’s heart was drumming in his throat, his mind was hazed by the man’s intoxicating smell, and the weight of his arm on his shoulders. When they got back Peter apologized for the missing and turned back to Tony Stark.

 

“Thank you for coming to look for me, Mr. Stark… Sir…” His pathetic stuttering was interrupted.

 

“No need to thank me, kid. I hope you’ll enjoy the rest of your stay as well.” 

The man winked and Peter almost got a heart attack. Did he hear something?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a long one, but a bit of Peter and a bit of Tony (and Peter again :) ) I have a rough image in my mind, how I want the next chapter, but hopefully it will be a longer one. I suck at partitioning...

The moment Peter got back to his dorm room -and saw that his roommate was once again out- threw his backpack to the side and reached into his pants to grab himself. He wasn’t surprised when he found himself hard and leaking. The mental image of Tony Stark finding him in the restroom in nothing just a scandalous panty, playing with a plug in his ass, while recording himself for a stranger on the internet egged him on more than it should. He couldn’t suppress a whine escaping his lungs as he stroked himself harder and faster, the exact way he imagined Mr. Stark would fuck him.

 

Like a needy, hungry whore… He shivered at the thought and reached for the plug still inside him. He tugged it and then pushed in again, matching the rhythm to the hand working on his cock.

 

_“…enjoy the rest of your stay…”_ The flirty sentence echoed in his mind over and over again and he had to bite his lips to prevent a loud moan. It would be unlikely for his dormmates to hear him… Not that it didn’t turn him on.

 

He didn’t really need much, a few minutes of work and he came hard and long with a shaky breath. He headed straight to the bathroom and got under the shower.

 

After cleaning up himself –and rubbing one more out, damn his libido- he changed into comfy pajamas and jumped into his bed. It was late, but he couldn’t wait with the pictures and the video he made in the toilet of the STARK INDUSTRIES, he opened his laptop and logged in the site.   
“IronDaddy will be happy when he sees these” he thought, sent the man what they had agreed on, then closed the computer and went to sleep.

 

~

 

It was all too suspicious, one would think. By some universal law, it was more than luck. Others would be nervous about the upcoming causes after such positive events, but not Tony. No, Tony Stark was by no means nervous. He wasn’t happy either. He was satisfied. Over the top. Grinning like an idiot, and feeling like he could just save the world with one word.

 

“Yes!” 

 

He was sitting at his desk with his computer in front of him, a message open. His pupils were dilated. The short message made him smile fondly, but the pictures and the video were the very things he was honestly waiting for. 

 

_Hi, Daddy  
I hope you’ll like what I had on today. (I nearly got caught tho’ :) )_

 

There were two photos of the young man, standing in a restroom which was NO DOUBT one of his company’s. Not forgetting the adorable lace wonder what the boy wore, he finally could pair a face to the luscious body. And the video… A part of him was angry with himself for interrupting the lewd act, but the thought that he was able to find this boy was almost making him purr. 

 

Oh, what he could have done to the boy when he would have been just a little more insistent. He would’ve closed the door after himself, locking the young boy - Peter – in there with him. He would’ve cage him to the neatly tiled wall, smirking knowingly. Ah, how he would tease the boy. 

 

Tony was sure, Peter would be frustrated, maybe there would even be tears in his shining brown eyes, but Tony would love that. Because when he would finally touch the boy, he would forget all his problems and frustrations from before and he would moan Tony’s name in pure ecstasy.

 

Oh yes, Tony would love to make that happen next time they both are in STARK INDUSTRIES, but before that, he would have to court the boy… well, somehow. 

 

~

 

_Wow, Baby Boy! This was really something! I knew that lace suits you, but this is beyond perfect.  
Getting caught, you say? Hm, I wouldn’t have liked that. Anyone might find you, they most likely wouldn’t be able to resist you and you’d have been ended up smashed up against the wall with a really lucky someone between your smooth legs. ;) _

 

The first thing in the morning Peter saw was this message. It seems like his IronDaddy was more than pleased with the present he got.

 

He is going to livestream tonight, and he really hoped IronDaddy will be there too, but first: survive the day. It was a Saturday, but he usually had to prepare for his seminars and presentations, he had two projects for classes too, thus he promised Ned to meet up. It had been a while…

 

In the afternoon, after he finished one of the projects, he texted Ned to meet at the campus, he really wanted to show his friend around.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated :)
> 
>  _italics_ are being used when someone is speaking in videos, or with messages
> 
> I may or may not update this regularly, but I try to do my best! <3


End file.
